Two Juris? I Want to Rescue the Idol
description to be added. include all DEBUTS or FINAL APPEARANCES Synopsis to be added Plot The episode starts off with a couple walking to a location rumored to have ghosts. While they initially mock the superstition, they are suddenly scared off by the Neo Terror Trio, who are wearing ghost outfits. The next day, Kyosuke is training on Diver, and the captain, noting that he's improving, tells him and Hikaru that they'll be working on "that" training tomorrow. As the two leave to discuss the matters, the two girls notice Hikaru's change in maturity after their victory against Neo Terror, and wonder if they were actually destroyed there. ...and almost on cue, the screen transitions to Maen, who's built another secret base. She triumphantly announces- almost towards the audience- that Neo Terror is immortal and that they'll use a flying Jukein to destroy Diver. The Trio mentions their motives behind the ghost scene earlier was to keep humans away from the base. Meanwhile, a duo of public relations workers are posting posters around the Rescue Force base, placing them practically everywhere (except the camera, which refuses). The team arrives to greet them, and they discuss their public relations strategy to show the world Rescue Force's heroic tasks: using superstar Eri to advertise. In taking a closer look at the poster, Rei notes how similar Eri and Juri look. Later that day, Eri arrives for her "chief-for-a-day" session. The entire scene is skipped over, and it cuts to the team meeting up for lunch after the event. The boys then realize a difference in Juri's atmosphere... only for a second Juri to pop up behind them with a bunch of hamburgers. Rei then explains that the latter is the real Juri, while the former is simply Eri without her wig. Eri tells them that she has always wanted to be a rescue worker, but has since given up on that dream, which gives Hikaru an idea doubled with Juri having the afternoon off. Putting the pieces together (and/or continuing to watch) reveals that Juri and Eri have switched places. After a photo shoot, Eri's manager shows Juri a picture of the ghosts that were spotted in the location, specifically the Neo Terror Trio. Seeing this, Juri heads off and finds the secret base. She alerts the captain, while giving up both her and Eri's cover, only to get captured by Maen's overpowered Axto. The ransom for Juri is all the Rescue Cards plus Phoenix loaded with everything, but Eri intervenes and devises a plan to confuse Neo Terror with two R4s, which the supreme commander approves. The team meets with the Neo Terror Trio, with a suitcase holding what is presumably all the Rescue Cards. However, Eri appears from behind them, and despite a cringeworthy entrance, successfully fools the trio when she reveals her face. Unfortunately, San carries the knowledge that "humans have at least three others with the same face", and begins scanning to find the real one. The team frets about the plan's failure... when the manager comes charging through, beating the ever-living crap out of the Axtos that were guarding Juri. Hearing her say that she would protect Eri, Sica then realizes Eri's face, and believes that they have the wrong one. The team takes this chance to defeat the Axtos and save Juri. Eri is briefly endangered by a few survivors, but Juri uses her superpower to throw a piece of the metal board that was holding her to crush them. However, at this point Maen has completed the flying Jukein and summons it. Diver arrives to combat it, but they are evenly matched. Rescue Striker then comes to combine into Super Rescue Max, which is enough to beat the Jukein to the curb. Maen and the trio then fall on the ground, while defeatedly proclaiming to never do something this complex again. As punishment for the incident, all members are to forfeit their next day off- to teach Eri in a special rescue lecture on her next day off. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Gallery *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' Notes to be added References